


Whoops

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Coming Out, I literally spent two seconds on the title, Multi, and it worked for why she knew Tanaka, and made her date Saeko, bc i love Saeko, i gave Yamaguchi a sister for the purpose of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: Yamaguchi's sister comes to visit from university and decides to pick him up from practice. While there, she manages to accidentally tell the whole team about Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's relationship.





	

“I’m starving,” Tanaka complained, leaving the changing rooms with Nishinoya, the two being the first to leave.

“We should convince Daichi-san to take us for meat buns,” Nishinoya grinned, patting his own stomach before catching a movement out of the corner of his eye and turning. “Eh? Who’s that?” he asked, nodding towards a figure by the door that Tanaka hadn’t noticed before. 

“Oi,” he called out threateningly, taking a step forward and rolling up one of his sleeves. “Who are you? If you’re spying on us-”

“Ryu-kun?!” the figure said, the voice unexpectedly feminine and excited. It was a voice Tanaka knew, but couldn’t quite place. Then it clicked.

“Miyuki-chan!” he exclaimed, rushing forwards towards her. “I thought you were away at university!”

“I was,” she grinned at him, punching him hard on the chest. “But I had a few days off and not too many assignments, so I decided that I couldn’t pass up the opportunity and had to visit.” Tanaka nodded his head seriously.

“Good idea. Nee-san has been even more irritable than usual lately,” his serious tone made Miyuki bark out a laugh.

“Oh!” Nishinoya exclaimed from behind them, rushing forward. “Is this Nee-san’s girlfriend?” Both Tanaka and Miyuki nodded eagerly. “How come you’re here and not with her then?”

“Yeah, and you seemed surprised to see me. Are you here for someone else?” Miyuki grinned at the two of them, looking ready to answer before something over Tanaka’s shoulder seemed to catch her eye.

“Kei-chan!” she cried, pushing Nishinoya and Tanaka out of the way to rush over to Tsukishima.

“‘Kei-chan’?” Nishinoya repeated dubiously, rubbing his shoulder where Miyuki had pushed him as he watched Miyuki make her way over to Tsukishima.

“Oh, Miyuki-san-” he managed to get out before Miyuki forcefully dragged his head down to her level to pull him into a head lock. Most of the team were out of the changing room by now with the exception of Yamaguchi and Ennoshita, seeming surprised to see Tsukishima allowing a (to them) random college girl to ruffle his hair while keeping him in a headlock.

Tanaka walked back over to her, Nishinoya following him, both looking sceptical over the situation. “Why are you so familiar with Tsukishima?” Tanaka demanded, giving the first-year an evil look. Miyuki just gave him a confused look.

“Why wouldn’t I be familiar with him? He and my brother have been dating for so long, after all-”

“Miyuki-san,” Tsukishima hissed, and Miyuki extended her confused glare to him.

“What? You and Tadashi-chan-”

“Nee-chan? Why are you here?” Yamaguchi’s voice cut through Miyuki’s. The whole team’s stare moved from Tsukishima, who had been released from the headlock, on to Yamaguchi. “What?” he asked self-consciously, gaze seeking out Tsukishima’s, who just shook his head.

“Tadashi-chan!” Miyuki exclaimed, running to hug her brother, having no idea of the confusion and revealed secrets she left in her wake.  
“Holy shit,” he heard Nishinoya say behind him, and he had to agree. Looking back on it, Tanaka supposed there had been signs that the two boys were dating, but even then he didn’t think tht it would ever be revealed. 

Yamaguchi still didn’t know what was going on, quietly conversing with his sister, and Tsukishima was glaring at a wall, refusing to meet anyone’s gaze. Tanaka saw Hinata open his mouth to speak and wished he was close enough to stop him.

“Wait, so Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are dating?” he said loudly, head cocked to the side. Yamaguchi’s face immediately reddened.

“What?” he choked out, spinning to stare at Tsukishima. “Tsukki, did you tell-”

“Your sister-”

“Miyuki!” Yamaguchi cried, and Miyuki finally seemed clued into the situation, but didn’t seem at all apologetic.

“What, you hadn’t told them yet. Jeez, were you ever going to tell them?” she sounded annoyed, but Yamaguchi was glowering at her. Tanaka had never seen such an expression on his face before. Before he could speak up, though, Hinata began talking again.

“But there both boys?” he said, and Kageyama hit him in the back of the head.

“So?” Miyuki said, her voice slightly more dangerous than before. The expression on Hinata’s face showed that he picked up on this.

“N-No, I meant, I didn’t know you were allowed to do that!” he stuttered, and Miyuki’s face smoothed out again, usual smile gracing her lips once more.

“Of course you can. Just like how I can date a girl. There’s nothing wrong with it,” Hinata’s face scrunched up as she explained it, casting a quick but obvious look in Kageyama’s direction (well, obvious to everyone but Kageyama himself).

After that, silence fell upon the gym, until Daichi finally excused himself, Suga, and Asahi. They looked relieved to be leaving the gym, and Kageyama and Hinata left soon after, followed quickly by the other second years, until Tanaka, Nishinoya, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and Miyuki were the only ones left.

“I can give you guys a lift home if you want. I just came to offer Tadashi-chan and Kei-chan one, but I’m going to see Saeko right after so I could take you guys as well, if you wanted,” Miyuki offered, and Tanaka was unwilling to miss anything that happened between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi now the whole team knew they were dating, so he agreed on behalf of himself and Nishinoya.

~*~

Unfortunately, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima hadn’t acted any differently around each other on the journey home, so Tanaka didn’t have anything to tell the team when he arrived early for practice the next day.

Practice went normally, the only exception being the scrutinising looks that Hinata kept sending Yamaguchi and Tsukishima until Tsukishima told him to knock it off, managing to give off so much warning in his flat tone that even Tanaka would’ve backed off. It wasn’t until the end of practice that anything out of the ordinary happened.

“Tadashi, here,” Tsukishima said, using Yamaguchi’s given name like it was no big deal. Even Yamaguchi seemed surprised by this, letting the ball hit him in the face before he could catch it, earning a tch from Tsukishima.

“Sorry, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi grinned, and yeah. Nothing really changed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I used any of the honorifics wrong, but I'm not Japanese and just had to use a site to help me with them. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
